


Always

by ingridmatthews



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 08:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingridmatthews/pseuds/ingridmatthews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Porn Battle prompt: Spock Prime/Uhura, potential</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

If she were to kiss him, Uhura thinks, it wouldn't be cheating. This _is_ Spock, albeit a Spock who has seen his lifetime pass through the universe like a thread through an endless black needle.

He tilts his head at her when she touches his craggy cheek, partly out of curiosity, partly because it is Spock and she loves him, no matter where in time they stand. He's still beautiful to her, stoic and wise, and she wonders if there's a Uhura living in his memory, loving him the way she does.

"Nyota," he breathes and her heart jumps. Her question is answered. "It's good to see you again."

She kisses him in reply. He responds exactly the way she knew he would, standing still and thoughtful in her arms before making the logical decision to kiss her back. They've been through all of this before and it feels natural to relive it. Even if they were only friends during his lifetime, the potential has always been there.

His fingertips glide down her neck, making her shiver. She rocks against him with a hungry groan, licking past his lips. He responds by pressing his hand to the small of her back, pulling her closer and stroking her long hair as if he's surprised by it. She hadn't invited him to her room to do this - she'd only wanted to see if he was really who he claimed - but she's glad they are there, especially when they end up on the bed, him spread out beneath her, his sharp eyes bright with want.

Uhura finds herself trembling, her fingers having trouble with the closures on his clothing. He helps her with infuriating slowness but she knows better than to just rip them off. Vulcans think patience is sexy - it's their one great flaw - so Uhura busies herself with kissing her way down his chest instead.

He bucks up when she cups his erection, gasping with surprise. It's fun to watch the storm in his eyes when she licks her lips and shimmies down his half-naked body. His chest rises and falls and Uhura knows he's hot enough to see stars, even if he'd never admit it.

"Nyota," he says, his voice controlled and just breathless enough to make her throb. She busies herself with sucking his cock, losing herself in his taste, the familiar feeling against her tongue. She already knows everything he likes, even if he doesn't and it's hot - hotter than hot - because this Spock has never experienced them and he squirms beneath her, no doubt shocked by his own response.

That thought is enough to get her off and she squeezes her thighs together when he explodes in her mouth, making the orgasm linger. "Just so you understand, I love you," she murmurs, kissing the inside of his thigh. "Always."

"Always," he replies, his voice so deep and resonant, it sends another tingle straight down between her legs. "It appears we have always been. I'm sorry now that I hadn't realized it earlier."

She grins at him, resting her chin on her hands. "There's still time."

He almost laughs and she thinks this is the best compliment he'll ever give her or his own Uhura, who's probably smiling up there on the other side of some faraway tomorrow.


End file.
